


you made me bad and naughty

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, PWP, Public Hand Jobs, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: 179: seongwoo didn't expect to get turned on by a stranger groping his ass on a trainwritten for101 love songs fest





	you made me bad and naughty

**Author's Note:**

> edit 111217: thank you prompter and thank you everyone who read this and liked it??? how
> 
> title from code kunst and lee hi's x

it's busy hours, so of course the train is packed. seongwoo sighs, hoisting up his bag on his left shoulder so it won't fall and squeezing himself through the crowd to the end of the carriage. he manages to find a place to stand near the wall, and to his delight there's a handrail he can hold onto without fighting for space to place his hand, since the only one who's holding onto it besides him is a middle aged lady.

there's a small window to his left and seongwoo dumbly stares out of it at the crowd milling around the station until the doors close and the train starts moving.

 

seongwoo undoes the top few buttons of his dress shirt and allows himself to finally relax as he leans onto the wall with his shoulder, facing the window, and fishes his phone out of his slacks. he wishes that his bag was less heavy and that his dress shoes were comfortable instead of pretty, 'cause, god, his feet hurt like a bitch. he doesn't sulk for long because there's no point in getting upset — he's on his way home anyhow, so he chooses to focus on replying to kkt messages left unanswered and cleaning up his e-mail box, thumb slowly moving across the screen seeing as how he has nothing better to do for the next forty minutes.

 

it's a hot day despite it being april, but considering korea just jumps from winter straight to summer, it's not that odd. the heat is bearable outside thanks to the still-cold wind, but inside the packed train it's stuffy and hot, to the point where seongwoo considers unbuttoning his shirt all the way down. he doesn't, because he likes to think he's a decent man and doesn't allow his primal urges to take over him, but he does unbutton his shirt to mid-chest level, adjusting it so it doesn't reveal too much even, though, after a brief glance around, he finds no one facing him.

 

his hands are sweaty and he wipes them against his pants, not caring it's his most expensive pair. he sighs again when the train halts at the next stop and its name is announced. there are nine whole stations left until he reaches home, and it feels like the train is moving with snail's speed. it's something he's used to — spending over an hour on commute alone almost every day of the week, but sometimes, like right now, he wishes he lived closer to his university.

seongwoo takes a moment to mop around and feel sorry for himself, because it's hot, his feet hurt, and he's kind of hungry because since after breakfast he only managed to grab a bite of stale cafeteria sandwich and nasty vending machine coffee. but he can't do anything about it, so he looks wistfully out of the window, watching dark tunnel walls pass by as the train flies to the next station.

 

seongwoo tries not to get annoyed when the crowd pushes harder, people around him being in inappropriate proximity to each other. someone's elbow digs into his side for a few seconds, and the middle aged lady standing next to him almost falls on top of him as the train sways. he manages to catch her at the last minute and she thanks him almost inaudibly, turning so they don't face each other, and seongwoo inwardly thanks her as well. the last thing he wants right now is to stand face-to-face with a stranger.

he turns to the side, seeing a man slightly shorter than him leaning on the carriage wall on the other side of the small window, his sweaty back turned to seongwoo. seongwoo thinks he's lucky to have found a nice place to stand in the packed train, looking down at his phone yet again and opening one of the games he has installed for when he's bored, spacing out almost immediately.

 

there's another sharp turn a few stations later, the train swaying again along with people in it, and some dude almost falling on seongwoo's back gets seongwoo out of his match-three-in-a-row-induced trance.

the stranger apologizes in a deep voice, and seongwoo can tell he tries to step back, but people around them are pushing and _pushing_ and there's not a lot of place to stand. seongwoo leans onto the wall in front of him shortly, hoping that would help somehow.

with seongwoo's help or not, the stranger manages to make some space between them. seongwoo steps back once he makes sure he can, squaring his shoulders, but the thing that keeps him from relaxing is the fact that the guy behind him is now quite literally breathing down his neck. seongwoo feels shivers run down his spine.

 

he tries not to think about it too much, knowing just how inappropriate his dirty thoughts are, but it's already hot and the guy's breath is hot too, both literally and figuratively. 

and, well, seongwoo hasn't had sex in a whole week because his boyfriend has left him and seoul to spend some time with his dad back in busan. originally, he planned to stay there for a weekend, but weekend turned into three days, then four, and seongwoo didn't protest when daniel called and asked him in a little voice whether he minded if daniel stayed at his dad's till sunday. of course, seongwoo missed daniel — how could he not? — but he also knew that daniel's father was important to him, not to mention that daniel hasn't been to busan in literal years.

seongwoo and him haven't had time to do anything sexual the day before, when tired but happy daniel finally came back home at an ungodly hour. it was fine, really, seongwoo would rather daniel rest than please him, but the way daniel kissed him before seongwoo left to class this morning, deep and hot, suggested that seongwoo wasn't the only one aching for more.

and you really, _really_ can't blame seongwoo for being horny all day when his boyfriend knows perfectly well how to push his buttons and leave him needy.

 

seongwoo turns a bit to the side, trying to look behind him without being suspicious, and his assumptions turn out to be true when he notices that the stranger is slightly taller than him, his shoulders broad and statue a tiny bit intimidating in the way it towers over seongwoo even despite the fact that seongwoo himself isn't small.

he faces the wall again, slightly turning his head to the left so he can look out of the window instead of staring at the abnormally happy face of some idol he doesn't recognize on the advertisement before him. he watches buildings pass by, letting his thoughts drift away once he finally manages to stop thinking about the stranger with both his head and dick.

 

seongwoo's eyes flutter close for a split second when the guy moves behind him, bringing seongwoo back to reality with the way his hot breath hits seongwoo's ear instead of neck now. annoynce and discomfort wash over seongwoo, partially at the stranger but mostly at himself for liking the feeling. he shouldn't get angry at the guy — it's irrational, seongwoo knows, he probably has no choice but stand this close to seongwoo. yet, seongwoo can't help but blame the stranger for unintentionally making him horny. or horni _er_.

it's wrong how seongwoo feels his dick harden ever so slightly inside his slacks, the stranger's large statue trapping seongwoo against the carriage wall. the worst is that seongwoo _likes_ it, allows himself to imagine the guy caging him against the wall with arms on both sides of seongwoo, shortening the distance between them and whispering dirty words into seongwoo's ear as he places his hands on seongwoo's waist.

 

seongwoo startles when the man standing to the left of him moves to get something out of his suitcase. it brings seongwoo to reality, reality in which he just imagined some guy touching him in a way he only allows — and wants — daniel to touch him. he feels filthy, hurrying to wipe a drop of sweat rolling down his temple with the back of his hand to somehow mask his embarrassment.

he naturally scolds himself, unlocking his phone to check on his assignments-to-do list, knowing for sure thoughts of studying would kill his growing boner.

 

he does actually manage to focus on school work, and it's all relatively good for the next two stops, until he feels something brush against his butt, immediately sending his nerves into a frenzy.

what seongwoo assumes is that the guy must've touched him accidentally while adjusting his own clothes, or bag, or something, because the feeling is too vague and brisk. there's no mistake, however, something is touching his ass again a few seconds later.

seongwoo gulps, opening his schedule for the next week to calculate how much time he has to finish a paper he missed out on until it's due for his asian-american studies class. he tries to will down his dick once the feeling disappears.

 

it's been really _hard_ not to get hard because of the smallest things the past week. seongwoo and daniel surely don't have a low sex drive, fucking anytime they feel like it, jerking each other off if they're too tired or don't have much time on their hands. it's something they are used to, the fact that they're still crazy for each other even though they've been dating for longer than seongwoo remembers, and it was no wonder seongwoo got horny for no reason at the most random of times for the past month, just because his shorts have ridden too high up his thighs when he was lazing around on his bed or because daniel made a dirty joke via text. it's no big deal, because seongwoo can deal with his own neediness, and he will always have his hand even if daniel is away.

it's embarrassing and inappropriate to get hard in public, though, and it's something that hasn't happened to seongwoo in a while, probably since his teenage years. the thought renders him self-conscious. he clenches his phone in his hand and tries to subtly look around him to see if someone noticed his flustered state.

no one has, of course, because people around him are paying no attention to him — and why _would they,_ — occupied by their own thoughts or lack of, and that makes seongwoo feel better just a little bit, not to have unfamiliar eyes watching him.

 

he doesn't get to relax, however, and is soon reminded of the presence behind him when the stranger pulls out his own phone and starts tapping away on it, his hand next to seongwoo's left arm, inches away from it and almost touching.

seongwoo shies away and grabs onto the handrail harder, his arm twisting uncomfortably. he feels fingers barely touching one of his asscheeks, almost accidental. it's a faint feeling, even though his pants are pretty thin, and seongwoo forces himself to stand still and not give in to his urge to chase the touch.

 

the feeling goes away for a relieving few moments but comes back soon enough, and now seongwoo is sure that it's intentional. the tips of the guy's fingers slide down seongwoo's butt, from his lower back to the bottom of his right cheek, squeezing it tightly but letting go right away, cautious, like he's testing seongwoo for a reaction. it draws out a small needy noise out of seongwoo that he's not proud of. the guy must've caught it and deemed it green light, because he glides his palm against seongwoo's ass then, shamelessly groping both of his cheeks one at a time as seongwoo straightens up and painfully bites down on his bottom lip.

he moves his hips forward, escaping the touch and hoping,  _wishing_ the stranger stops. seongwoo is hard, but even that doesn't change the fact that feels uncomfortable to have someone touch him in public so intimately, no matter how packed the train and how little the chance someone pays attention to them is.

the hand does go away, but when the train sways, forcing seongwoo to lose balance for a second, it's back, kneading seongwoo's ass through his clothes. the stranger dips his fingers between seongwoo's asscheeks briefly, teasing. seongwoo has to hold in a whimper at that, unable not to give in to the sweet touch.

it's like something switches in him at that moment, embarrassment not forgotten but now just simmering under the skin of his slightly rosy cheeks.

the stranger's hand fits right on seongwoo's ass as he palms it. seongwoo unintentionally bucks into it because _god_ it feels nice to have someone finally touch him. it's easy to almost forget they're in public, not enough to be loud as usual, but enough to stop overthinking and just enjoy the feeling. when the train sways again, the guy behind seongwoo uses it as an excuse to put both of his hands on seongwoo's ass, squeezing it tight and making seongwoo shiver and blush all the way down to his chest.

 

something makes seongwoo look up to his right then, freezing in place when he meets eyes with a girl standing near the carriage doors. she appears to be flustered, looking down at her phone as soon as their eyes meet, cheeks painted pink to mirror seongwoo's own.

it makes seongwoo leave the headspace right away, anxiety spiking up. he absentmindedly throws his phone inside his bag, hurrying to catch the stranger by one of his wrists and pushing the greedy hands away.

 

it works; the feeling of stranger's hands on him disappears. it allows seongwoo to finally take a deep breath, holding onto the strap of his bag with one hand and wiping the sweat from his collarbones with other. he stares at the scenery outside the window, trying to calm down his erratically pounding heart that just won't calm down. his stomach churns when he thinks about what the girl might have seen. seongwoo doesn't... hate the feeling, to his own surprise, but he would rather die than have strangers openly watch him get off. the idea of public sex excites him, but he's _definitely_ not into exhibitionism.

 

everything goes back to normal then for a few long minutes, and seongwoo almost wills his erection down, to his own relief.

the train stops at the next station and seongwoo glances to the right, watching the flustered girl disappear into the crowd. he lets out a quiet but deep sigh, looking down at his feet.

 

he jumps when the train moves and the hands unexpectedly come back.

they're rougher now as the stranger shamelessly gropes seongwoo as he pleases, pulling seongwoo's cheeks apart and squishing them together, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of seongwoo's nape as the guy leans onto him, chest against seongwoo's sweaty back.

the fabric of seongwoo's pants and underwear bundles up in his crack, and the stranger makes it even worse when he hooks a finger on the belt loop of seongwoo's pants and tugs them up. seongwoo arches his back, eyes fluttering shut on their own accord. the knuckles of his fist that's clenching onto the strap of the bag turn white as seongwoo bites down on his lips, trapping the noises that are aching to escape.

fingers slide between seongwoo's cheeks, gliding up and down and pushing, _pushing_ until the fabric of seongwoo's underwear rubs against his rim uncomfortably. it makes his knees buckle before he gets to collect himself, but the stranger's chest is there for seongwoo to lean on.

 

he feels humiliated by the fact that he likes the stranger's possessive and selfish touch so much, that he wants the guy's fingers inside him, stretching seongwoo's rim open until it's puffy and dripping with lube, until seongwoo can't take it, until seongwoo makes an embarrassing, loud sound because he simply cannot _not_ and alerts the crowd around them. the thought is so hot, seongwoo has to physically stop himself from fully leaning back and throwing his head on the stranger's shoulder.

he turns his head to the side, and holds his breath when the guy licks inside his ear, biting down on the shell softly. seongwoo keens and feels the stranger's lips stretch in a small, lopsided smile around the delicate skin of seongwoo's ear.

it embarrasses him even further, but the stranger, oblivious to seongwoo's inner conflicts or, rather, choosing to ignore the fact that seongwoo could have any, winds an arm around seongwoo's waist, pushing seongwoo closer to him, flush against his chest. the touch is possessive, strong, leaving no doubt that the stranger _will_ take what he wants; it triggers the submissive part of seongwoo, makes him want to submit fully at a will of someone whose face he hasn't even seen.

 

the guy's crotch is directly behind seongwoo's ass, and he doesn't waste time to grind against seongwoo cautiously, leaving a hot kiss behind seongwoo's ear as seongwoo widens his eyes. he nervously looks to the side to see if anyone's noticed them, and relaxes when the stranger draws back, his crotch still grinding against seongwoo's ass but more subtly now. it allows seongwoo to breathe.

 

he doesn't know how they look from the side and doesn't imagine it, too lost in sensations. it feels so _good_ , to be shamelessly touched like that in public, to be treated so roughly, and his defenses fall completely when the arm around him tightens, the stranger's hand gripping seongwoo's hipbone as he slowly moves his crotch up and down against seongwoo's ass.

the stranger's free hand gropes seongwoo's dick through his clothes and seongwoo jerks in place. he has the mind to pretend to having almost dropped his bag just in case someone pays attention to them, wishing that they just come off as a couple being affectionate in public and no one notices how the stranger's dick is rubbing against him. he doesn't know what's worse, but he's sure that both being gay and so fucking shameless in public will get both him and the stranger in trouble. he can only hope for the best.

 

seongwoo feels dirty and uncomfortable, flushed and needy. he cannot stop thinking that they're in public, that a stranger is touching him in all the right places, turning seongwoo into a hot mess at the worst time possible. he wants to turn around, kiss the guy until they're out of breath and gasping for air. he wants to find out the stranger's name so he can moan it in-between begging for more. he wants to know why the guy seems to know how to push seongwoo's buttons, how to touch him and make him feel good.

 

when the train stops at the next station, the stranger pushes seongwoo closer to the window, hiding seongwoo behind his body. they stand still until the train moves yet again, seongwoo letting out a quiet sigh when he feels the stranger slowly rut against him.

 

seongwoo spaces out and lets himself enjoy being groped, eyes boring into the back of the man standing next to them until seongwoo feels the stranger's hand move to unbutton his slacks. seongwoo's eyes widen in panic, but he doesn't protest — looks down, watching the guy's hand shove inside his pants, rubbing his shaft through the underwear, thumb smearing precum that has leaked though the thin material of seongwoo's briefs across the fabric.

it makes seongwoo want more and he whines faintly, leaning back when the stranger gets what seongwoo wants. the hand slides under the band of seongwoo's briefs, fisting his shaft and starting to move achingly slow. seongwoo knows the stranger can't jerk him off faster, what they're doing is already risky enough, but the selfish part of seongwoo wants to beg _faster, faster, give me more._

seongwoo bucks up his ass against the stranger's crotch, biting down on his bottom lip until it hurts. he doesn't dare to open his mouth, not trusting himself not to make sounds, and begs inside his own head for the stranger to pick up the pace.

 

the situation is entirely weird as it is hot, and suddenly seongwoo realizes he still doesn't know what the stranger looks like, sans the plaid material of the shirt he's wearing. seongwoo is too embarrassed to turn around and give in to his curiosity; he just stays in place, letting the guy jerk him off as slowly as he pleases.

 

seongwoo opens his involuntarily closed eyes when the train dives underground. he stares at the reflection in the window, meeting the stranger's eyes and feeling himself grow hotter with each second of eye contact.

the guy is undoubtedly taller than him by a few centimeters, appearing to be bigger than he is thanks to his shoulders. his hair is bright, and his heavy gaze makes seongwoo look down, abashed.

 

the guy grinds against him again then, seongwoo's eyelashes fluttering as his eyes fall shut when he feels the stranger's erection rub between his asscheeks. the guy moves his hips up and down, finally jerking seongwoo off faster and pushing him against the wall. seongwoo turns his head and his cheekbone almost touches the window from how close he's pressed against it as the train makes another turn.

seongwoo looks down, hand covering his mouth, eyes not leaving the stranger's arm as it rubs against seongwoo's stomach. he thumbs the head of seongwoo cock, and seongwoo's already weak knees buckle up. he doesn't hesitate to lean back on the stranger's chest, letting him do whatever he wants to seongwoo.

 

something urges him to lifts his gaze up to the window yet again and stare at the reflection. the only person facing them looks asleep, and everyone else fortunately has their backs turned to them. seongwoo visibly relaxes, but tries not to look at the faces of passengers behind them, too afraid to draw attention to himself.

 

the hand on his dick moves faster, getting seongwoo out of his thoughts, and it doesn't take long for seongwoo to freeze, back arching as he comes inside the stranger's fist. he makes a small sound as he almost goes lax, and shuts his eyes so tight he sees white spots under his eyelids. it takes a few moments for them to go away after seongwoo opens his eyes.

 

everything is like in a daze after that, the guy's hand disappearing for a few short moments while seongwoo tries to collect himself, and then reappearing to pull seongwoo's bottoms up, buttoning the slacks with precise, fast movements as if he's done it a million times already, and stepping away after he's done. the train stops at another station and seongwoo turns around, but the stranger disappears into the crowd before seongwoo can grab him by the arm and stop him.

 

seongwoo is disappointed and embarrassed, feeling uncomfortably exposed, an unfamiliar mix of feelings bizarre and overwhelming. he looks around and turns back hastily when a middle aged man gives him a disinterested glance.

 

seongwoo looks down at himself, making sure he's decent. there's no stains on his clothes except for sweat under his armpits and, he assumes because of the way his dress shirt clings to him, on his back. seongwoo relaxes for a second, tugging his slacks down so he's comfortable and hoisting up his bag on his shoulder. he takes a deep breath before the feeling of mortification comes back in full force.

 

he just let a stranger grope him and jerk him off in public, and he did _not_ only enjoy it but also came so hard he almost fell to the ground. it's a miracle no one has noticed them, with how absolutely fucking indecent they were being.

 _except_ for that girl, seongwoo remembers, cursing himself and his libido. he thinks about it, coming to conclusion that it's possible she didn't see everything — the thought makes him feel a bit better, but he's not sure if he's just fooling himself into feeling better.

 

seongwoo shuts his eyes tight as he buttons up his shirt again, not caring it's still hot, if not hotter, his already red cheeks blushing even more. he touches one of them with his hand, rubbing the skin roughly and hoping the blush goes away. it doesn't, not until later, and seongwoo spends the rest of his ride leaning onto the wall with his shoulder, staring down at his phone because he's too afraid to lift his head up.

 

there's relatively less people coming out at his station, but some jerk still finds it necessary to push seongwoo's back so that he almost falls out of the carriage. seongwoo glares at the asshole's retreating back before straightening up and making his own way out of the station. he looks down at his phone when he gets a notification from daniel, a text saying  _i'm near the entrance :)_

seongwoo smiles at the phone before sending it back into the bag, his pace picking up just a bit as he runs up the stairs.

 

 

"hey," a smile greets him when seongwoo spots daniel to the side of the subway entrance.

 

daniel looks great despite wearing one of his plaid shirts that seongwoo is honest to god tired of seeing, and seongwoo realizes how much he's missed him even though they've seen each other this morning. unable to help himself, seongwoo looks to the sides promptly before leaning up and leaving a brief kiss on daniel's lips.

he can _feel_ daniel smile, and seongwoo leaves another kiss before pulling back.

"hi," he smiles at daniel, eyes squinting when the cloud above them passes and bright sunlight hits him in the face.

daniel grabs his hand then, smiling down at seongwoo shyly as he plays with seongwoo's fingers. seongwoo's eyebrows rise up in a silent question when instead of walking home daniel just stands there and stares at him, frowning in worry and smile turning more and more nervous with each passing second.

"was it too much?" he asks, voice unsure.

seongwoo looks down at their hands, cheeks blushing when he realizes what daniel is referring to.

he shakes his head, clearing his throat and looking back up as he squeezes daniel's hand reassuringly, hoping the gesture lets daniel know that everything is alright.

"it wasn't. i mean…" he shrugs. "i think i'm mortified for life now but, you know. it was fun... and kinda really hot."

he chuckles when daniel lights up, his previous worry immediately forgotten. he lets go of seongwoo's hand and they finally start making their way home, shoulders brushing occasionally as they walk.

seongwoo tells daniel about the entrepreneurship conference at the university, rolling his eyes when daniel asks him how boring it was on a scale from zero to ten. in return, daniel tells him a bit about how his family is doing back home. he spends more time going off about how much he missed peter and rooney, but it's okay, and it puts a smile on seongwoo's face as they turn at the corner of their building.

they're met with cold wind and seongwoo visibly shivers, his back still damp with sweat, prompting daniel to walk closer to seongwoo and put an arm around seongwoo's shoulders in a friendly-looking gesture. seongwoo thinks that daniel is too much of a sweetheart.

 

"do you think someone's noticed?" daniel suddenly asks then, staring straight ahead like he's scared to meet seongwoo's eyes.

seongwoo glances at daniel, remembering the girl. he decides not to mention her, because daniel already looks nervous. plus, seongwoo isn't sure she actually noticed daniel touching seongwoo. he doesn't emphasize on it much, but he's fully aware he's attractive. the schoolgirl might have just been flustered by getting caught while staring, for all that seongwoo knows. or is he just trying to convince himself?

"i don't know, i didn't see anyone," he says, gripping the strap of his bag, and adds a second later, "if someone did, then i sure hope they enjoyed the show."

he laughs when daniel groans, tense atmosphere dissipating.

 

seongwoo has to admit, he's still a bit shaken by what they did, embarrassment painting his face in pink now that daniel has mentioned it again.

he clears his throat. "let's probably not do that again."

"you didn't like it?" daniel turns to him with a disconcerted expression, letting go of seongwoo so he can open the door to their building.

daniel's fallen face makes seongwoo roll his eyes as he hurries inside the building, daniel right behind him.

"i came in your fist, of course i did." seongwoo pushes the elevator button, leaning on the wall next to it and meeting daniel's eyes.

daniel smiles, stepping closer to leave a kiss on seongwoo's lips that soon turns into a deep one. elevator arriving startles them both, and daniel accidentally bites on seongwoo's bottom lip, withdrawing and apologies dying on his tongue when seongwoo lets out a quiet moan.

their eyes meet each other, and daniel smirks dangerously. seongwoo laughs through his nose, amused by the speed of the change in daniel's demeanour. he opens his mouth to make a stupid joke, but doesn't get to say anything before daniel grabs his hand and pulls him into the elevator, doors closing behind them as their lips lock together yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
